pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Henry Rhodes
William Henry Rhodes (July 16, 1822 - April 14, 1876) was an American poet and a pioneering science fiction writer, who served as a lawyer and judge.William S. Powell, Rhodes, William Henry, NCpedia, 1994, State Library of North Carolina. Web, Apr. 7, 2013. Life Rhodes was born in Windsor, North Carolina. In 1844, his father, Col. E.A. Rhodes, was appointed United States Consul to Texas. Rhodes was then just budding into manhood. Possessing a great ambition, and a mind superior to his companions, he became a leader among the young men of Galveston, where his father was located in his office as Consul. Here he gathered around him an Association of young men, whose zealous natures were congenial to his lofty ambition In 1844, he entered Harvard Law School, where he remained for 2 years. After he completed his study at Harvard he returned to Galveston, where he entered upon the practice of his profession. In 1847 he was elevated to a Probate Judgeship. He filled this office with distinction for one term, at the close of which he returned to his native state and entered upon the practice of his profession. He remained in North Carolina but a short time when he caught the inspiration of adventure in the new El Dorado, and sailed for California. He was married to Susan (McDermott) Rhodes (1836-1902); the couple had a daughter, Mary Caroline Rhodes (1861-1881) and a son, Raleigh Elisha Rhodes (1869-1915).William Henry Rhodes (1822-1876), Find a Grave. Web, Nov. 1, 2018. On July 2, 1869, Rhodes was invited to the 1st powered flight in America at San Jose's Shellmount Park racetrack. The flight was of an unmanned, steam-powered dirigible operated by Frederick Marriott. Rhodes died in 1876, aged 53. He is buried in Cypress Lawn Memorial Park, Colma, San Mateo co., California, with his wife,Susan McDermott Rhodes, Find a Grave. Web, Nov. 1, 2018. and daughter.Mary Caroline Rhodes, Find a Grave. Web, Nov. 1, 2018. Writing ''The Case of Summerfield'' Rhodes is best known for his pioneering science fiction story, "The Case of Summerfield," which appeared in 1871 in the Sacramento Union newspaper under the pseudonym "Caxton". The Case of Summerfield included a character named Black Bart, which later became the alias for Charles Bolles. At the time of its publication, this story was the talk of the town more for the concept of being able to set water on fire then for the idea of Black Bart. It was the story's villain, however, that caught Charles Bolles's attention and he later used the intimidating name which would be familiar to many in California as an alias in his poems left behind at crime scenes. Publications Poetry *''The Indian Gallows, and other poems, in two parts. New York: E. Walker, 1846. *''The Emerald Isle: A poem. San Francisco, CA: Mullin, Mahon & Co., 1869. * Elisha Williams McKinstry, Twenty-First Anniversary of the Corporate Society of California Pioneers: Oration by Hon. E.W. McKinstry; Poem by Wm. H. Rhodes, Esq. San Francisco, CA: Corporate Society of California Pioneers, 1871. *''Caxton's Book: A collection of essays, poems, and sketches'' (edited by Daniel O'Connell). San Francisco, CA: A.L. Bancroft, 1876; Westport, CT: Hyperion Press, 1974. Novels *''The Case of Summerfield. San Francisco, CA: Paul Elder, 1907; San Francisco, CA: Book Club of California, 1939. *''Phases in the Life of John Pollexfen; or, How did John Pollexfen, the photographer, make his fortune? (edited by Peter E. Palmquist). Arcata, CA: P.E. Palmquist, 1999. Non-fiction *''The Political Letters of "Caxton". San Francisco: Alta California Power Presses, 1855. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy West Virginia University.William Henry Rhodes (1822-1876), Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry (edited by James R. Elkins), College of Law, West Virginia University. Web, Apr. 7, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Rhodes, William Henry; Bonner, Geraldine (Introduction), The Case of Summerfield. San Francisco, CA: Paul Elder & Co., 1907. *Dixon, Sam H. (ed.), The Poets and Poetry of Texas (edited by Sam H. Dixon). Austin, TX: Sam H. Dixon & Co., 1885. *Parramore, Thomas C., First to Fly: North Carolina and the Beginnings of Aviation. University of North Carolina Press, 2002. ISBN 0-8078-2676-6 Notes External links ;Prose *"The Case of Summerfield" ;Books * *From Fullbooks: The Case of Summerfield *From the North Carolina History and Fiction Digital Library Caxton's Book: A Collection of Essays, Poems, Tales, and Sketches *W.H. (William Henry) Rhodes at Amazon.com ;About *William Henry Rhodes (1822-1876) at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and poetry *Rhodes, William Henry in NCpedia *Introduction to "The Case of Summerfield" Category:1822 births Category:1876 deaths Category:People from Windsor, North Carolina Category:American lawyers Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American science fiction writers